


Zirconium

by zonderliing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonderliing/pseuds/zonderliing
Summary: Post Voltron. The Galra won the war. The lions are no more and the Paladins are reduced to a life of sex work to pay for their living on a new planet, with their hopes of returning to earth shattered.Alien Strip Club AU





	Zirconium

This is what their life had come to. Ten years in the works, staring from the bottom, literally the bottom but now business was booming. It hadn’t been any of their first choices but job after job, with the Galra in charge of more than half the galaxy or more, no one wanted to hire the (ex) Paladins of Voltron. 

They had failed their mission to save the universe, regretfully being left alive to watch every world burn around them, to watch Zarkon destroy planets and galaxies and the druids walking through cities to enslave races.

They chose to live as an act of defiance, clinging to the idea that one day a new beacon of hope would come into the light and finish the mission they had failed. 

However as they waited for that miracle to happen, the paladins spent their nights serving on a disreputable planet. This hadn’t exactly been their first choice but it was all they had, dropped and left for dead without a ship or any form of communication, the only thing they had were the clothes on their back and each other. 

Ten years was enough to change people. Much more than they ever wanted to admit but things were different, the weight of their failures heavy on their shoulders but for Shiro it seemed the heaviest of all. He blamed himself, despite the others trying to reassure there was nothing he could have done more, they had tried their best and despite that none of them were good enough, if only they’d had more time.  
It seemed that because Shiro blamed himself for the fall of Voltron he took on the new task of getting everyone back on their feet. Providing food and shelter on the sleazy planet had proved to be a struggle between dealing with black market bandits and ex-prisoners. They weren’t exactly surrounded by the most kind of individuals, thankfully they had all learned to defend themselves from nefarious foe who got too up in their face. 

It had taken a while but Shiro had managed them a home, it was cramped with the five of them together but it was their home and their safe space. A roof over their heads where they could sleep and feel at ease, even for just a moment before being woken by yelling drunk alien chatter (Which tended to happen between the hours of 11pm and 5am.)

The club was called Zirconium and it had become way more popular than they had ever expected it to in a short amount of time. Hunk had taken up the duty of bartending, he already had enough experience with food so it hadn’t taken much time to adjust to a menu of overprice alcoholic drinks. Of course that wasn’t the main attraction, no one lined up at the door because they loved the food. 

The building was shoddy, pretty run down with the windows bordered up all the way to the third floor and a wooden sign out front with the name of the club on it. Neon lights in questionable shapes hanging on the wall, buzzing loudly and flickering, threatening to go out at any moment. It wasn’t the most impressive of places on the outside, however it wasn’t like anywhere else around had anything more appealing, the most part of things in this area were just as sketchy, if not more so.  
The inside was slightly more appealing with minimal décor to save on costs of repairs when clients got too rowdy and started breaking things, which was more often than they would have liked.  
There were several tables with chairs littered around, booths that lined the walls and a stage that had two catwalks on either side with poles in the center, and cages hanging off the wall from the second floor opposite to that. The stage was the only part of the place that was well kept to ensure the safety of the dancers. It had taken a while to get used to but Keith and Lance had accepted their roles as the stars of Zirconium. Ever since they had been hired business had flourished and the landlord was more than happy to keep them around with the clientele the gathered. The other alien girl dancers had been put off by the sudden addition to the team but had warmed up to them slowly. The blue paladin was much more enthusiastic about working, especially around hot alien babes but it wasn’t his job to entertain them, even though that didn’t stop him from trying to make them giggle. Keith had slowly gotten more bitter and bitter as the years passed, finding nothing honorable in working for a garbage club yet they continued to work simply to keep themselves alive.

Lance had decided to make the most of their situation, he had always been one to make a scene and demand everyone’s attention and when he performed he did just that. He was much more friendly to their clientele, engaging in conversations and accepting drinks to get extra tip as he laid on the flirt, something he had always done but never had he had such positive reactions. He always took long showers to rid himself of the slimy feeling he walked away with after nights of letting rotten alien men touch and grope him but the stacks of money always made it worth it, at least in his opinion.  
Keith on the other hand did nothing to earn more than he had to but to some, his dead eyes and cold stare were alluring, the way he fixated the crowd with intense eyes and ground his teeth together, sharp moves and harsh swings, it was entirely different from Lance’s long and languid dancing but the two together worked impeccably well. 

That night was busy but not overwhelmingly so, Pidge waiting tables and Hunk behind the bar, both wearing black pants and t-shirts, working side by side with the other alien employees. The other bar man had several extra arms which made for dealing many drinks at the same time and a few other waiters who buzzed around and exchanged words with Pidge to assure all guests were tended to. They worked efficiently, the Paladins exchanging glances throughout the night to silently communicate how they were feeling without having to approach each other. The flow of the night was enough to keep them occupied. The music was loud enough for everyone to need to raise their voices to be heard, the lights dim and the stage was dark but the rustle of curtains promised a show about to begin. It didn’t happen often that both Keith and Lance danced together at the same time, they often took shifts so the other could rest when the other female dancers took over, but there were always at least two or three shows throughout the night, exchanging in performing and just wondering around and showing off and making a connection with their customers who did pay a pretty penny to come see them. 

They had been doing business long enough to have regulars now, people they saw weekly and Lance tended to greet them and welcome them back and even slide into their lap while Keith was often appalled by the creeps who got attached and tried to avoid them at all costs. The nice thing about their planet was there didn’t tend to be many actual residents, mostly travelers who came and went which was a blessing to Keith who was glad he would never have to see their ugly faces again.  
Most of the money that was thrown at them was dirty money, made from gambling or thievery, they didn’t deal with a very honest clientele so Shiro was constantly on the watch from the shadows, making sure the riffraff didn’t start a brawl in the club or treat the employees wrongly. He knew everyone could defend themselves but as the co-owner, Shiro would never be able to live it down if something happened. He took his job seriously, working as security as well when the big boss wasn’t around, he did his best to keep everyone safe, despite them saying he worked too hard and should take more time to relax, he simply couldn’t let his guard down in such a place crawling with low-life’s. 

“Are you sure you’ll be alright out there?” Shiro had asked, hovering backstage and watching Keith get ready, arms crossed tight over his chest and his eyebrows furrowed with concern. 

Keith huffed and slowly turned away from the vanity, trying hard to focus through the crack down the center.  
”You ask me that before every show. Yes.” He sounded tired but the heavy makeup concealed any dark circles he might have had. He turned away from Shiro and leaned back over the desk to focus back on the mirror, applying a thin layer of eyeliner. 

Shiro breathed out slowly and shook his head, arms heavily dropping to his sides and he moved closer to Keith to lean against the wall next to him, hiking his foot up to balance himself.  
“I’m just worried.” He was dressed in a suit but even though the thick fabric the glow of his arm was still faintly visible.  
Keith shifted his eyes off to the side as the other approached but he didn’t dignify Shiro’s words with a response. He was always like this and honestly it had started to get on the man’s nerves. It made him feel like Shiro didn’t think he could take care of himself, too overbearing and clingy.  
“I know.” He answered after he had finished two less than perfect lines of black liner, slamming the pencil down and shuffling for something else in a bag of cosmetics they shared with the other girls who worked the floor.  
Shiro opened his mouth to say something else but Keith let out a frustrated groan, turning to face the white haired man, hand on his hip and shoulders dropped, pointing at him.  
“Can you please just let me get ready in peace?” He cut the boss off as he had tried to say something and Shiro just sighed, defeated with a ‘fine’. He quickly glanced up and down at Keith’s red silk robe before turning and heading off to hover around Hunk to make sure he was doing alright. 

Keith waited until Shiro’s footsteps were out of earshot before sighing heavily once more, bracing himself on the edge of the vanity and looking up slowly through his bangs at his reflection. Long eyelashes blinking slowly as he studied his appearance.  
It took him a minute to collect himself before he decided he was done and the show was going to start, his heart beating a bit faster as it always did before the music changed to his set list. 

No matter how many times Keith performed he always felt the same. The moment he stepped out from the curtain, his heart hammering as he studied the crowd of drunks, every person looking less and less human from bumpy skin to colored eyes and horns. He had grown to know many races but there were still too many to keep track of and each one more repulsive than the last.  
He walked the stage like a show pony, his face void of expression as always, tilting his head up and snuffing at those who catcalled, he felt like the more disgust he showed the more it happened and it made bile rise up in his throat.  
The moment the music changed to his song he felt a chill up his spine and it was like the rest of the club melted away and he was on his own. His eyes blurred and he focused solely on his routine, ignoring those who tried to make a grab for him from the front of the stage, stepping over filthy hands and maybe stepping on a few fingers as a warning.  
He was in the zone, feeling the beat and moving his hips in time, tilting his head back against the pole and running his fingers down his throat slowly, catching the edges of the silk fabric, teasing it open slowly to expose his chest but not untying it just yet, the crowd hadn’t paid him enough to earn that.  
His eyes focused for just a second to watch Shiro talking to Hunk behind the bar, their eyes met for a brief moment before he forced himself to look away, not wanting to break the trance he had in time with the music. 

Keith always tried to make it seem like he didn’t care, like he was bored on stage when in reality his heart was racing and blood pumping, carefully calculating the next moves in his routine. He would never have wanted anyone to know he actually got kind of a thrill from performing, it wasn’t in his character and he was sure Lance would never shut up about it if he found out.

Unfortunately for Keith, it seemed like his aloof attitude just made some try harder, their compliments and praise didn’t work the way they did on Lance and sometimes that even made them angry, aggressive. The persuasion of alcohol tended to make things worse, while some thought Keith’s narrowed eyes to be alluring, others took it more as a challenge. 

The boy could practically feel it about to happen, knew there was something off about the man sitting in the corner, slowly stirring his drink as he stared with dark eyes.  
He tried to ignore it, finishing his routine and stepping off stage, pushing his hair out of his face so it didn’t stick to his sweaty forehead.  
He let monsters and aliens stick bills into his pockets, thanking them quietly as he made his rounds. For the most people they were respectable, in their happy bubble of inebriation, perhaps a little too handsy but Keith just had to brush them off and they complied with the comment of them needing to pay more for that kind of service and a half-assed wink.

He could feel that set of eyes following him and he took a deep breath as he passed the table, making a point to not make eye contact. 

"Hey pretty thing." The voice was low and gravely, like he had rocks stuck in his throat but Keith kept walking, or tried to until his arm was grabbed, quickly spinning around to jerk himself from the hold.  
He grit his teeth together, clearly pissed off from being touched and suddenly the form was much more clear than he had been before. 

He was tall, broad shouldered with greenish skin almost like scales. He had short horns where his eyebrows should have been and his eyes were blood red.  
Keith swallowed hard and took a slow step back but the man smiled, exposing sharp broken teeth.  
"What’s wrong pretty boy? I just want to chat." 

Keith’s fingers flexed as if trying to reach for something but it was in moments like these he remembered his bayard wouldn't return to him no matter how much he willed it to.  
"I’m not interested." His tone was harsh snapping back, despite knowing his attitude might get him in trouble but this wasn’t a situation he wanted to solve with a wink and a flip of his hair.

Keith continued to gradually step back, the man approaching him slowly, threateningly so and his eyes just seemed to get darker and his smile wider as he reached to grab for Keith again.  
The paladin’s heels knocked against the back of a booth, sending him toppling back, catching himself on his arms with a yelp. He looked around frantically, trying to find something to grab to hit the monster over the head with but there was nothing.  
He flinched away as the man made a grab for him again, squeezing his eyes shut and bracing himself but the touch never happened. He tentatively opened one eye, peeking through at a garbled noise to see the man gone. 

He sat up straighter, glancing around to suddenly see Shiro holding his attacker against the wall, pinned at the throat with his robot arm glowing vibrantly, held threatening pointed towards his face. 

The alien frowned heavily and put his hands up defensively, giving up so Shiro would drop him, which he did after a few more seconds of intense glaring.  
"Leave. Never come back." He hissed, shoving the scaled being towards the door and he did so after spitting on the floor, face twisted in agitation and mumbling about the Paladins of Voltron. 

The music had been loud enough to drown out the whole scene, most unaffected by it and if they had noticed then they were too drunk to care.  
Keith noticed Hunk watching from the bar and he just lowered his head, feeling pathetic. 

Shiro wondered over to the booth once the man had left, reaching a hand to help Keith from his tangled position, mumbling a thanks before pulling himself up.  
He felt fine other than being slightly shaken so he moved to return to the floor and make more rounds however Shiro’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

"You're done for tonight, go get cleaned up." He had his eyebrows knit together in concern as Keith felt he always did every time he looked at him, he didn’t want his pity. 

Keith shrugged his hand off his shoulder and kept his eyes fixated on the floor, suddenly finding it very interesting.  
"I'm fine." Though his voice wasn’t too convincing, his balled his hands into fists at his sides to hide the fact that he was shaking before crossing his arms over his chest, wishing hed still had the robe he had discarded on stage, feeling entirely too exposed and vulnerable to be having this conversation. 

"Keith." Shiro’s voice was firm and his expression melted into one of irritation, holding authority over the other.  
The red paladin slowly looked up and just sighed, body sinking in on itself in defeat. 

"Don’t fight me, please. Just go." He ruffled the boys hair and for some reason that made him even more irritated, waiting until Shiro walked away before making a face behind his back and then reaching up to comb his bangs back in place.  
He turned to see Pidge walking towards him, about to just ignore them and walk away but he noticed they were carrying his robe.  
He took a deep breath and said his thanks as he took it back, slipping it on and tying it tight around his waist before heading back stage to shower since apparently he was done for the night. 

 

\------- 

 

It was only after the club was closing down did Keith walk back into the main hall, helping the others clean up. Hunk had dish duty and Pidge took care of mopping the floors while he and Lance cleaned tabled and put up chairs. 

"I heard someone tried to make a move on you tonight." Lance mentioned off handily, not looking up from the spot he was trying to scrub down. The atmosphere in the club was weird, it was quiet but Keith’s ears were still ringing from the music and he felt the lingering touch from that man even after showering and changing into proper clothes. 

"It’s not a big deal, it happens." Keith said after a long silence, moving to put a chair up on the table, inspecting one of the legs as it seemed slightly chipped, stupid drunkards. 

"Shiro's pretty pissed." 

It was just an observation but it made Keith’s jaw tighten and he froze. Why did he always have to be this way? He never noticed him treating any of the others like porcelain dolls, he could take care of himself. 

He looked up at Lance, lips parted about to say something but he was cut short as Shiro called out from halfway across the room. 

"Keith, can I talk to you?" 

Lance looked towards Shiro and then back at Keith but he was already moving, sponge left behind and Lance called after him, watching his back disappear.  
"You better be back to help clean these tables!" 

 

Shiro escorted Keith to his office on the 3rd floor, it was just a small room with a chair and desk littered with papers. It was a room used to count the money made from the night and just a private space for anyone that wanted it, away from the madness of the club.

Shiro closed the door and Keith took a seat, already pouting and ready to rebuttal against any sort of scolding Shiro was about to come up with. 

The atmospheres in the room was tense, Shiro took his time walking around to his desk and sitting down, drumming his fingers against the hard wood and he bit his lip, trying to think of what exactly he wanted to say. 

"I thought you said you could take care of yourself." Was what he settled on and Keith was on his feet before he realized his body had even moved. 

"You didn’t give me a chance! He caught me off guard!" He hadn’t meant for his voice to rise to the point of almost yelling but he couldn’t stand Shiro treating him like a child. 

"You’re not a paladin anymore Keith!" Shiro slammed his hand down on the desk and Keith wasn’t sure if it was the sudden noise or the words that made him flinch more. He kissed his teeth, hands balled at his sides and his shoulders shook with anger and frustration. 

Shiro sighed heavily, pushing the white fringe back and sitting back in his chair with a heavy drop. 

"I’m sorry." He apologized but he could tell Keith wouldn’t just take that, he moved his chair back, the wood screaming against the floor and Keith was by his side, sliding into his lap in a second.  
He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, burying his face and shivering as he felt the man’s hand slowly move up and down his back in an attempt to be soothing. 

Neither men said anything, the tension seemed to defuse slowly, only to be replaced with a different kind of tension as Shiro’s lips slowly brushed over Keith’s neck and made him gasp, biting on his lip in embarrassment for letting the sound slip out so easily.  
It only seemed to encourage Shiro though, the brush of lips turning to a suck but pulling away before he could actually leave a mark, biting him. 

Keith shuddered at the feeling, burying his face further into the others neck to hide his cheeks which starter to burn, his hips slowly rolling down which made Shiro groan in turn. 

This wasn’t anything new, their relationship had somehow developed into benefits however it was a subject they both avoided, never clarifying what the sex meant and Keith never let himself wonder if he was given this exclusive treatment or if Lance or Hunk or even the other dancers also profited from this type of stress relief. He didn’t want to think of it, especially not while Shiro’s hands were slowly dipping lower and making heat pool in places other than his face. 

Shiro always had a way to reduce Keith’s bones to jelly with as much as a glance in his direction. He hated feeling vulnerable but Shiro always seemed to be able to pull out this side of him he never wanted to expose. 

Shiro had leaned back just enough to catch Keith’s lips with his own, no hesitation as their teeth clicked together and a rush of endorphins spread through Keith’s brain like wild fire. His chest felt the same heat his cheeks did, his heart racing and already needing to pull apart for a short breath, Shiro’s tongue hanging out of his mouth slightly at the loss of contact with Keith’s lips, licking them over slowly as he watched the other with blown pupils. 

Shiro reached for the bottom of the others t-shirt, pulling it up over his head to expose his bare chest. A short moment of hesitation before their lips were crushing together again, Shiro dragging the nails of one hand down his spine, the other feeling cold and both sensations made Keith shiver and he whined into the older man’s mouth.

He dragged his teeth over Shiro’s lip, eyes half lidded but he watched as the motion made gears shift in Shiro’s brain and suddenly he was being lifted. The hands on his ass made him gasp but being slammed back against the desk and the roll of Shiro’s hips to rub their clothed erections together sent him keening. Keith wrapped his legs around the boss' waist, hooking his ankles together and used the leverage to grind back up, earning an honest moan from Shiro.

No matter how often they fucked, it was always the same. The push and pull of dominance, fighting the tug of war to make the other crack first and it was so satisfying to watch Shiro slowly break down into a sweat and let his leader facade drop to finally indulge. 

Keith’s mind was muddled, trying hard to form words between aggressive and sloppy kisses. His fingers trying to find purchase in Shiro’s short undercut to no avail. Choosing instead to sink his nails into the skin at his neck and bicep, leaving angry half crescent shapes. Shiro had long since gotten used to Keith’s sharp nails, which on some occasions had even scratched deep enough to bleed and scar.

"Please." Keith gasped out, his body already shaking from just kissing and Shiro just laughed softly as he rolled his hips again but painstakingly slow.  
Keith groaned and threw his head back, feeling it thud against the desk but he didn’t acknowledge the pain. There was a voice whispering in the back of his head telling him Shiro was doing this on purpose but he didn’t want to believe it. 

He tried to force the others head down as he licked a slow stripe up from his stomach to his throat and to his ear. Keith grabbing a handful of stark white hair and pulling, making Shiro groan but he still refused to give Keith what he really wanted. 

"Shiro." He growled in frustration, his teeth dragging along his skin and threatening to bite but he knew that would get him in more trouble than it was worth. Keith tried to buck his hips up to get at least some kind of friction, tightening his legs around Shiro’s waist as he threatened to pull away when he was getting too demanding.

"Do you even deserve it?" Shiro’s voice seemed to send hot sparks across Keith’s skin, speaking directly into Keith’s ear and making him shiver as his brain short circuited. He tried to tilt his head, answer his question in the form of a desperate kiss, lips searching, whining when Shiro tilted his head away just enough to deny Keith again what he really wanted. 

The red paladin could hardly articulate what he wanted with how muddled his brain was. Shiro always seemed to be the best at rendering him speechless, all the blood supposedly coursing to his brain headed south and pooled in his groin, making his dick harder and his thought process weaker.  
“Please.” He whined again, dragging his nails down Shiro’s bicep in an effort to pull him closer, to get what he wanted but it was obvious now that Shiro was punishing him. He groaned out in frustration, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to find the words so desperately that would kick Shiro into action.  
“I’m sorry!” Keith whined, chest heaving as he tried to breathe through the thick air between them and he felt on the verge of tears with how badly he wanted Shiro to just touch him. Burning with need but the other just refused to satisfy him, working him up and dangling him on the edge to the point of desperation but not enough to push him over.  
“I was careless today just- Shiro, please!” His voice cracked over a sob, frustration getting to him, this wasn’t the first time Shiro had tortured him this way but he absolutely hated it the most. 

Thankfully it seemed the boss heard what he wanted to, humming appreciatively as he smiled against the others skin. He kissed down his neck and chest, tongue flicking over a hard nipple and making Keith gasp but his lips didn’t stop there. They trailed lower, nipping at the burning skin, nails dragging down Keith’s sides and making him squirm. His head firm against the desk and a hand tangled in the white forelock as Shiro nuzzled at his crotch, pulling the button on his pants open and mouthing at Keith’s boxers, already sporting a nice wet spot and making it worse as his tongue slid over it and sucked. He chuckled and Keith’s nails dug into his shoulder as a warning, urging him to stop the teasing.

Shiro hissed at Keith’s nails, sitting up slightly to adjust their position, he shoved Keith further onto the desk, paper ruffling and falling to the floor, ignored for now. He moved back to his position between the others legs, Keith hooking one over Shiro’s shoulder, the other falling limp to the side, spread out and open for the black paladin to have his way. He lifted himself onto his elbows to watch, hand still combing through Shiro’s hair to watch him as he pulled Keith from his boxers and quickly wrapped his lips around the tip, licking over the precum that slowly leaked out. 

Keith’s arms turned to jelly and he fell back against the desk with a heavy groan, bucking his hips up into the sweet warmth of Shiro’s mouth. The boss hummed his approval as Keith slowly thrust up, driving his cock deeper between the others welcoming lips until Shiro moved a firm hand to hold him down, fully taking control. 

Keith gasped loudly, his body tensing and back arching off the desk as Shiro’s cheeks hallowed and the tip of his tongue worked around the head of his swollen cock. His body trembled, thigh twitching as it rested against Shiro’s head, squirming at his mercy.  
He could hardly keep his voice down but he knew Shiro always liked an honest response to his ministrations, a clear sign that he was doing a good job, wordless praise only for his ears.  
Keith didn’t last long though he wished he could have kept going, the way Shiro played his body like a finely tuned instrument, making him sing in pleasure that made him feel like he was floating. His body shuddered and he gave Shiro a harsh warning before he came, opening his eyes and looking down only to watch a set of dark eyes catch this own. Shiro kept his gaze as he swallowed around the others cock, easily milking Keith of his orgasm while the red paladin collapsed, exhausted against the desk. His vision blurry as the stared up at the boring ceiling, watching it waver as his vision cleared. His body high strung and sensitive and he groaned when Shiro finally pulled off, wiping his chin with the back of his hand before standing up straight to adjust his suit and tie. 

He looked Keith once over, breathed slowly out through his nose before heading for the door, pausing before he left.  
“Go home and shower, I’ll finish up with the others.” He closed the door without waiting for a response and Keith was left alone in the post orgasm afterglow, feeling cold and still mildly unsatisfied. He slowly sat up, legs and arms feeling like jelly so he waited a moment before actually standing. He fixed his clothes, absentmindedly reaching for his neck where Shiro had bitten him but hadn’t left a mark, he never did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many chapters this'll have  
> probably a lot... I have a tons of ideas .......
> 
> Will also update with  
> Shance, Klance and Shklance at some point 
> 
> maybe even Shunk ??  
> I'm down with anything. Throw me ideas maybe I'll include it in the new chapter that I will begin writing asap.


End file.
